Makina Hoshimura
Makina Hoshimura (星村眞姫那) is the main protagonist of the series. She is currently Ouri's Shikabane Hime of the Kōgon Sect who has formidable physical skills and armed with two Ingram MAC-11 machine pistols. She also has a curse that allows her to have indefinite regeneration. __TOC__ Appearance As Shikabane Hime, Makina looks a tall and beautiful teenager with long violet hair, two braids tied by red ribbons at rear head, blue eyes and pale skin. Most of the series, she usually wears a typical high school uniform aka seifuku. On some occasions, she has worn a long grey sweater and a baseball cap during her mission in the man-eating block of flats. She also wears a soft white kimono during her intent severe training at Mount Goryo. History Makina was one of the ten Great Holy Families, along with Rika Aragami. She was raised by her father and Keisei Tagami, who was orphaned to the Hoshimura family since the death of his parent. Few years later, when her village was suddenly attacked and destroyed by the Shichisei, Makina was brutally murdered along with the rest of her family. Upon Keisei's arrival at the incident, Sougen Takamine accompained by Kamika would request him to make contract with Makina as he guide him to the warehouse were she is bound by sutra scrolls to prevent her from reverting to a rogue shikabane. In their reunion, Makina would instantly order Keisei to become her contracted monk so she could strive for vengeance against the Shichisei for her death. Plot Makina made her first appearance in chapter 1 of the manga when a group of high school students attempt to visit the man-eating block of flats, where they were suddenly attacked by a group of shikabanes. She manage to destroy these shikabanes and save the rest of the students, including Nozomi Kasuga inside the building from their deaths. During the first half of the manga, she was formerly contracted to Keisei Tagami. Keisei would make a promise to help her gain entrance into heaven by killing 108 shikabanes despite Ouri's involvement. In chapter 14, Keisei would later get killed at the hands of Akasha and Shimen from the Unclean Bunch organization after their battle was hard fought. Before his last breath, Keisei managed to transfer his contract to Ouri in order to prevent Makina from reverting to a rogue shikabane. Shocked by his death, Makina would suddenly burst into fury and destroy Shimen with ease when her new curse allows her to have indefinite regeneration due her new transferred contract with Ouri. Later in chapter 20, the Kōgon Sect would officially declare Makina to be Ouri's Shikabane Hime. However, she was initially stubborn and refused to accept Ouri, even going so far to nearly killing him. Eventually, she came to accept Ouri as her contracted monk. In the anime adaptation, Makina first appeared in episode 1 when Ouri discovered her lying dead in the Sekku Temple, which is right across the Dai-Rin Orphanage. Few minutes later, Keisei along with a group of monks would immediately enter the temple and save her by giving his rune which sustains her with life energy while Ouri hides behind the Buddhist statue and watches the whole scene. In episode 12, after Keisei gets killed at the hands of Akasha and Kowaku from the Shichisei, Makina would become Ouri's Shikabane Hime. She would then be imprisoned inside the cave while Ouri undergo physical training at Mount Goryo for six months. In episode 9 of season two, during Makina's first battle with Hokuto, Hazama would reveal that her ancestor was responsible for killing Hokuto as a human sacrifice. Hokuto was also the daughter of the Hoshimura family and therefore, both she and Makina have the same blood. Later in the last episode, after the Shichisei is nearly destroyed by the Kōgon Sect, Makina, along with Ouri would track down Hokuto and Hazama on an abandoned complex where she would continue her battle with Hokuto and make her remember what it means to be dead and alive following with an abrupt cliffhanger. Trivia * She has Type-A Blood. * She measures 151 centimeters and weighs 48 kilograms. * Her mental and physical age is 16. * Her birthday is November 28th. * She likes starry skies, miso soup with cabbage, and corn potage (potato and corn snack sticks). * She dislikes centipedes, things with strong odors, and drunks. * She specialises in opening locked doors with her legs, lining up the stems of a cherry, using her mouth, mental arithmetic. Category:Characters Category:Kōgon Sect Category:Shikabane Hime Category:Female Characters